


She called me father

by Beautiful_Beloved



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Beloved/pseuds/Beautiful_Beloved
Summary: Depa is sick and slightly confused and Mace is the caring Master (father) he always was.Set when Depa is around fifteen.





	She called me father

"That was better." Mace nodded at his sweating padawan. "Did you feel the difference?"

The teen nodded, still trying to catch her breath as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Wait, Depa. We're not done yet." Mace said. "Do it again"

Depa's eyes widened. "The whole thing?"

"Yes. Your ground work is good but your flips need to be tighter."

Despite the uncertainty that flashed in her eyes, the padawan ignited her lightsaber and took her beginning stance.  
"Begin." Mace called, backing against the wall as her saber sliced the air, tiredness apparent in her actions. It was a hard drill, three minutes of constant motion with no break in between movements He was proud that she could do it so many times without giving in to fatigue.  
After a grueling one hundred and eighty seconds, Depa landed in the finishing position and immediately dropped her sword arm, muscles trembling with exhaustion.  
"Well done." Mace picked up both of their robes and offered her hers. "Go wash up, then we will see about getting something to eat."  
The padawan nodded, stumbling as she stepped forward to accept her cloak.  
Mace reached put to steady her, frowning as he felt heat radiating from her skin "Depa," he asked. "Are you feeling alright?"  
Depa nodded, shivering as she slipped on her robe. "I'm fine master, just a little cold."  
"You shouldn't be cold after such a long workout." The worried master mused. "Come here"  
Depa obediently stepped forward so her master could press a hand to her forehead.  
"When did you start feeling sick?" Mace demanded  
"I don't-"  
"Depa..."  
The teenage girl hugged herself for warmth as she answered. "Since we got back from Cerian VII."  
Mace raised his eyebrows. "It has been over two days?"  
"Yes"  
"Child, why did you not tell me when you first started feeling ill?"  
"There was classes, and training, and-"  
"That's no excuse." Mace snapped. _This girl is to much like me._ He thought. _Always putting duty before herself._  
"Come." He told her. "You can wash up at our quarters. Then you are going to rest for the rest of the evening."  
Depa didn't protest as he led her back to their rooms. But her tremors got worse until she almost collapsed when they were halfway down the corridor too their quarters. Mace's arm flew out and caught her as struggled to remain upright, half leading and half carrying her the rest of the way to her room  
"Change out of your tunic and stay here." He ordered, placing her on the bed. "I'm going to make you some tea."  
"Y-yes Master." Depa stammered  
Shutting the door, Mace retreated to the kitchen, already reaching for his comm.  
One cup of tea and a call to the healers later, Mace made his way back to his padawan's room to find her curled up on the bed, shivering.  
"Depa, you have to sit up to drink your tea." He said softly, placing the mug on her nightstand. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"N-no." Depa pushed herself up and took the tea with shaking hands. "T-thank you."  
"You're welcome." Mace glanced at the clock. "I have to go a meeting with Master Mundi. Do you have your comm?"  
The teen shook her head. "Its o-on the t-table."  
With a flick of his hand, the comlink flew toward the pair and landed on the nightstand. "I'll be back in a hour." He called, heading for the door. "Call me if you start to feel worse."  
"Yes M-master." Depa answered, sighing as she heard the door close. Carefully setting the tea onto the bedside table, Depa leaned against the wall. She was just so tired.....

"Depa." Mace called softly as he made his way toward his padawan's bedroom. "Depa?"  
He stepped through the open doorway to her room to find her sleeping curled up on her bed, blankets thrown off and hair askew. His heart softened at the sight and he quietly moved to stand beside her, noting with satisfaction that she has stopped shivering.  
Depa mumbled as she sensed her master's presence, slowly opening her eyes. "Master?"  
"You need to take your medicine." Mace said.  
"Medicine..."  
"Yes, now sit up so you can drink it."  
Depa obediently moved to a sitting position and accepted the cup that Mace held out to her.  
"Drink it all." Mace smiled slightly at his apprentice's face when she tasted the bitter drink. "Are you hungry?"  
"No, not really." Depa downed the remains of the cup. "But I'll come sit with you while you eat."  
"If you come to the table you must eat." Mace said firmly.  
"Yes, Master." Depa stood up a bit shakily and grabbed her robe.  
"Good." Mace followed his padawan down the hall, frowning when he saw her lean against the wall for support. She should have been resting, but Depa was as stubborn as he was.  
_She really is too much like me._ He thought. _And that's not necessarily a good thing._  
.  
Mace willed himself awake at two o'clock the next morning with a groan. What am I doing? He wondered. I woke up to...  
"Medicine." He mumbled to himself. "I'm supposed to give Depa her medicine."  
Rising somewhat awkwardly, Mace stumbled to the kitchen to grab the drug, then headed for his padawan's room.  
"Depa." Mace placed a hand on the sleeping teen's shoulder, attempting to rouse her. "Depa, wake up."  
The girl whimpered, then opened her eyes and fixed him with a bleary eyed stare.  
"Medicine." Mace said shortly.  
Depa blinked, confused, then seeing the cup in his hands she sat up and took it. Mace watched silently as she attempted to gulp it down, but ended up coughing instead, spitting the drink back into the cup. Catching her breath Depa tried again, resulting in a coughing fit so hard it brought tears to her eyes.  
Fatherly instinct taking over, Mace traded the cup that was in his apprentice's hands for a napkin, placing a hand on her back as she struggled to breathe.  
"Easy." He soothed. "Take deep breaths."  
Depa's gasps soon quieted and she wiped the tears from her cheeks with a trembling hand.  
"Now try again." Mace instructed, handing her the cup. "Take small sips."  
Little by little, Depa drank the medicine, her master not leaving her side. When she finished, Mace took the cup and lowered her gently under the blanket.  
"Thank you, Papa." Depa whispered.  
Mace froze, then sighed. She was definitely delirious. Shaking his head, Mace peered down at his Padawan. "Go to sleep."  
Mace took the cup to the sink then padded back into his bedroom and into bed.  
_Papa, Father._ Was his last thought before drifting into unconsciousness. _She called me Father._

 

 


End file.
